


Free Shot

by Alexwoohu



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: Fantasy, Longing, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Romance
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-25 01:16:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14367762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexwoohu/pseuds/Alexwoohu
Summary: A little extension of 104





	Free Shot

他似乎很忧虑。和平时有些细微不同。Ray犹豫着按压胯下的肿胀。  
就算睡着了brad依然没有放松警惕，一手扶在枕在脑下的匕首。时刻准备着。  
Ray担心他要是继续下去，总有一天，中途惊醒的Brad会用那把匕首剁掉他的老二。  
他看上去总是一脸冷漠，冰蓝的眼珠死寂没有一丝波动，但下一秒那片蓝色可能就因为他那些愚蠢的小笑话泛起涟漪，嘴角抽动着让他闭嘴。  
四舍五入，几乎算是个微笑了。  
他喜欢逗弄他，喋喋不休的抱怨抗议，满嘴跑回车，放出各种各样的蠢话把整个悍马上的战友脑袋搞大。他只希望能从Brad身上激起一些反应，任何反应都是受欢迎的。他绝望的像是他妈的“美国上尉”，对着黑夜举着ak一顿扫射，指望总有一颗子弹能射进萨达姆的脑袋。

“他妈闭嘴。”他把记忆里的声音提取出来，一遍遍回放。  
Ray, 给我接通T.A.D.5。安静Ray。别把烟草啐在车门上。Ray这样，Ray别那样。  
Ray。Ray。Ray。  
他有一副格格不入的温柔嗓音。他自己也知道吧。冷静且克制，让人忍不住想停下听听他想说什么。每次Brad叫到他的名字，短短的单音节，就让他的脊椎一阵颤栗。那略显斯文，教养良好的声音像泉水流过他心里，顺便在他胯下放了一把火。  
有个搞屁眼的诗人是怎么说的来着？ “一个人名字是世界上最短的咒语。”  
他不知道其他人如何反应。反正他是深陷Elsa的冰雪魔咒了。

那双薄唇对于一个大兵来说太过女性化。太不合时宜。他每天都抹唇膏这种娘兮兮的东西还是怎样？！他敢打赌Brad嘴唇的触感就像看上去那么好。如果他能让他张开嘴就更玩美了。看着他跪下，就那样，柔顺的包裹着他的老二，让他除了吸吮再也发不出其他声音。  
他忍不住呻吟出声，加快手上的动作。

月光照亮了Brad被烟尘掩埋的侧脸，缩在悍马的车轮边，有些脏兮兮的可爱。抽了抽鼻子像个小孩，眉头紧锁。天啊。他就不能别操心哪怕一秒吗？  
Ray离的那么近，几乎可以抚着他的额头，揉开眉心的郁结，告诉他一切都不用担心。他会照顾好他的。Ray被自己的想法恶心到了，太娘炮了Ray。一点儿也不酷。他摇摇头，可怕的是他知道自己完全发自真心。

他会在清晨六点给他做好早餐送到床上。他会买下整个花店就因为他还不知道Brad喜欢哪种花。他会吻他的脚，要是他们在某些气候更寒冷干燥，卫生条件好点儿的地方。  
他会给他完美的屁股写上一百首赞歌。端着机枪逼着整个乐队在整晚他公寓下演出。直到Brad答应给他一点甜头。换做平时，要是他们还在美国。他会毫不犹豫的粘上他，和他调情，给他买酒。为他花干净身上最后一个钢镚。他对冰山美人总是有些难以抗拒。  
Brad只需要开口，一切都是他的了。他只要开口。  
Brad也许像大家一样，时不时开个黄腔，讲几个荤段子活跃气氛，说起下流话的刻薄又独特的方式不输整个排任何一人。但他从没表现出对任何人的兴趣，或者是任何性别的偏好。在这种地方，Brad随便借着一本色情杂志，对着内页某个搔首弄姿的妞儿快速高效的打出来。  
Ray想着Brad会怎么做。哦他像是那种会慢慢的来人，有条不紊的。Ray跟着放慢动作。精准的刺激到每一个点。照顾到每一个细微的角落。  
往好的方面想，Brad也许是个双性恋呢。至少他还有希望。Brad看上去并不排斥他过于亲热的肢体语言。  
Ray颤抖着套弄着顶端，破碎的喘息，被内心的希望搞到喘不过气。  
Brad。他情不自禁的呼喊。看着自己的梦中情人就躺在面前，对这边的紧急情况一无所知，无能为力。  
他快到了，他闭上眼咬紧牙关，追逐着那丝若隐若现的火花。

一只略带凉意的手加入了。  
他惊叫着睁开双眼。  
“需要帮把手？你比平常用的时间长了不少。”  
“Brad？” Ray虚弱的靠在车上，被现实搞得有些晕头转向。  
Brad老练的撸动，伸出舌尖刮蹭着他龟头下方的缝隙。“要是敢射在悍马上，我会把你脑浆都干出来。小混蛋听见没有？”  
“操。操！”Ray叫骂着射出来。溅上了后视镜。  
他使出最后一丝力气，把Brad拉上来凶猛的吻上去，差点把鼻子给撞掉。  
“一言为定？”  
Ray傻笑着，眼里能看见星光。


End file.
